


Отрывки

by Nemhain



Category: Juubei Ninpuuchou | Ninja Scroll
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scenes, bits and pieces
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта работа цельным - или законченным - текстом не является. Но есть вот у меня отрывки, которые сердцу очень дороги. Нравится их атмосфера и стиль.<br/>Возможно, однажды, я их допишу или дополню. Один большой текст я написать хотела ... но не случилось. Отрывок от него - тоже тут.</p><p>Об очередной попытке Демонов прийти и обосноваться в этом мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. То, что подходит

Дождь вылизывает стекла окон, скатываясь по ним водопадом. Дождь - за стеклами, а внутри – вполне уютно и сухо. Кажется, даже тепло. Вовсе небезопасно, но к этому привыкнуть не так трудно.  
В душе резвится грусть. Темноволосый мужчина, стоящий у окна, знаком с ней хорошо. Его тонкие пальцы чертят по холодному мокрому стеклу замысловатые иероглифы только для того, чтобы тут же их перечеркнуть. Тот, кто занимает сейчас это изящное тело и тихо-тихо улыбается тени отражения в оконном стекле, умеет начинать с начала и переживать поражения. А потому он будет пробовать – снова и снова и снова.  
Внезапно, артистичные черты лица кривятся, рука замирает на середине очередной черточки. На плечо мужчины, на жемчужно-белую ткань костюма, темным пятном ложится смуглая рука с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями.  
\- Убери руку, - голос мужчины тих, полон яда и хищного спокойствия.  
Рука падает с его плеча, слышится второй мужской голос – грубоватый и низкий:  
\- О чем ты опять мечтаешь?!  
Тон второго мужчины откровенно злой и отчаянный.  
\- Это не твоё дело. Оставь меня в покое и не делай глупостей. На этот раз …  
\- Юримару!  
\- Я же просил не называть меня по имени, - тонкая шпилька раздражения проскальзывает в голосе красавца.  
Второй мужчина замолкает, опасаясь раздуть вспыхнувшее пламя.  
Молчание разбивает первый:  
\- Закуро … Ты, наконец, получила то тело, которое тебе подходит. Отчего бы тебе не развлечься?

Смех, похожий на перезвон колокольчиков, провожает громкий хлопок двери. Этот смех звенит как сладкая песня водных дев – загадочным огоньком, манящим в глухую болотную топь.


	2. Искренность.

\- Ты выберешь себе имя, наконец?  
\- А это так важно? - лукавая ухмылка.  
\- Нет. Но как-то обращаться к тебе надо? - слепой искренне улыбается: самый лучший мечник во всех мирах может позволить себе это, не так ли?  
\- А подумаю над этим, - темноволосый мужчина может и хотел бы скопировать эту улыбку, но у урожденных демонов мышцы искренности атрофированы.


	3. Око за око

\- Здравствуйте, Хасима-доно. Меня зовут Химуро Акаи, - мужчина протягивает пожилому японцу ладонь в чисто деловом европейском рукопожатии: никаких полупоклонов и потупленных глаз.

Молодой человек намеренно допускает бестактность: ему важно показать, что они – вынужденные партнеры.

Но из-за его изящной контрастной красоты, благоухающей юностью, данный жест выглядит куда более дерзко, чем если бы он принадлежал кому-то другому. Например, его спутнику, недвижно застывшему за его спиной. Он, казалось, пытался как-то извиниться за великолепие Акаи-сан своим непритязательным, но опрятным видом. Единственное, что выбивалось из образа скромного добропорядочного делового японца были темные очки. По сравнению с белоснежным костюмом Химуро, явно сшитым по последней щегольской моде, это было сущей ерундой. Ни у кого не повернулся бы язык сказать, что Акаи-сан выглядит не эффектно, но Широсаки Хасима не был дамой, чтобы впечатлять его своим визом. Юноша явно красовался перед самим собой.

Седоволосый бизнесмен недовольно кривит нитку плотно сжатых губ. Это движение едва заметно и то - только потому, что он посчитал нужным его показать. Этот человек умел контролировать выражение своего лица, тон разговора, состояние своего тела и разума… Будучи военным, он вполне мог бы и не иметь склонности к предпринимательству, но – нет. Будучи политиком, он вполне мог бы и не иметь решимости и храбрости, необходимых в его деятельности, но - нет. Будучи противником борьбы с коррумпированием государственного аппарата кланами якудза, он вполне мог бы не иметь алиби для самого себя, но – нет. Он был всего лишь - единственным действующим директором компании I.G.Sсriрt.

После тяжелой паузы Широсаки-сан все же пожимает руку молодому человеку:

\- Я неприятно удивлен Вашей личностью. Надеюсь, в случае с Вами первое впечатление – обманчиво.

Химуро мягко, но настойчиво высвобождает руку и застывает, будто бы пытаясь совладать с собой после такого комментария. Мужчина, стоящий за ним, снимает темные очки и едва заметно улыбается:

\- Думаю, Ваши надежды оправдаются, Химуро-сан.

\- Думаете? – ехидно переспрашивает пожилой мужчина.

\- Уверен, - тут же откликается его собеседник.

Акаи тем временем напряженно молчит, как если бы его товарищ не просто не дает повиснуть неудобному молчанию, разряжая обстановку, но держит его за плечо, обещая заткнуть рот, если тот надумает что-то произнести. Широсаки, конечно же, это замечает, но особого вида не подает, интересуясь:

\- Вы…

\- Утсутсу Миджуро, помощник Акаи-сан.

\- Так вот, - Хасима игнорирует данную информацию, - Вы – слепой?

\- Да, - ни один мускул на мужчины не дрогнул.

\- Великолепно, - саркастически восклицает Широсаки, показывая, что он в восторге от предложенных ему партнерами «помощников»: мальчишки и слепого. Затем он обреченно качает головой и, развернувшись, направляется прочь. – Нам придется сотрудничать. Пойдемте.

Мужчины следуют за ним.  
  


***

  
  
\- Он – что? Слабоумный? – женщина говорит негромко, но неприлично яростно.

\- Нет. Он никогда не скрывает своего имени, - слышится голос из тени.

\- А если …

\- Не переживайте, Карин-сама, «если» слишком похоже на простое совпадение.

\- Шиджиро!

В тень летит пустой бокал. Комната наполняется тонким звоном. Осколки опадают на пол – такое ощущение, что в тени никто не стоит…

\- Это лучше, чем воровство чужих имен, - замечает входящая в комнату красивая женщина, то ли подслушивавшая под дверью, то ли просто догадывающаяся о сути разговора.

По шее женщины татуировкой стелется змея, уходя под ворот белой блузки с глубоким декольте.

\- А как его зовут теперь? – откликается в полголоса мужчина, застывший у дальнего окна.

\- Ах, Закуро… - смеется красотка, убирая с лица иссиня-черную прядь.

Лицо мужчины кривится, тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить эту суку наотмашь.

\- Химуро Акаи, - шелестит тень, вмешиваясь в разговор.

\- А-каи-сан, - уточняет татуированная женщина.

Мужчина стискивает кулаки и под звонкий смех выходит из комнаты.

\- Что это значит? – строго спрашивает та, которую тень называла Карин-сама.

\- Любовь зла, не так ли? – отвечает женщина. – А некоторые дуры настолько безнадежны, что попадаются в её сети.

\- Митсуко! – кричит Карин-сама.

\- Я имела в виду Закуро, госпожа.

\- Ты… - начинает та, но её гнев быстро меркнет, сменяясь яростной решимостью. – Вы уничтожите его империю, его семью, его имя. А я заберу душу!

Карин-сама выходит.

\- Она не уверена, - замечает тень.

\- Именно поэтому – именно она, - откликается «Митсуко», смотря ей вслед, а затем отворачивается к окну.

\- Бенисато …

\- Шш! – палец с алым длинным маникюром взлетает к пухлым губам, требуя замолчать сейчас же и больше не нарушать "маскировки". Впрочем, женщина не злится. – Лучше проследи за ней, Шиджиро.

"Митсуко" остается в комнате одна, а потому никто не увидит её прозрачно-бурых, точно самый быстродействующий и сильный яд, слез.


End file.
